


Take off your pants

by Nichu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Rebecca are out, leaving Shaun alone with Desmond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take off your pants

That time of the week finally came when the girls left the sanctuary to go buy supplies in town. Shaun was left to babysit the ever antsy Desmond and make sure he didn’t go out and get spotted by anyone. The assassin paced the room now, every sigh and groan he made causing the historian to get that more angry.

He finally had enough and snapped, “Take off your pants!” Desmond stopped and stared, “What? No!” he had been taken aback by the demand and was mildly insulted. Shaun growled to himself and marched over to the other male, punched him square in the jaw, and spoke again, “Take them off.”

Des nursed his cheek and still disobeyed, “Don’t project your fantasy on me, Shaun, go jerk off in a corner, will ya?” it seemed the Brit did as told as he disappeared up the stairs. Desmond took this time to check his mail and maybe have something to eat.

Lucy had left a couple of yogurts in the mini fridge so Desmond snatched one up, the taste of mango causing his taste buds to dance with joy. Alone with his yogurt, Miles sat down on his sleeping bag and allowed his back to rest against the wall.

He hadn’t noticed the other return so quickly and was rather startled when the sudden irritated tone reached his ears, “That wouldn’t happen to be my mango, would it?” feeling like being the usual cocky bastard to Shaun, Des grinned, “That sure was quick, you that sensitive?”

This time he received a swift kick to the face, knocking him to the side and the yogurt to the floor, “What the fuck Shaun!” Desmond barely had time to defend himself before Shaun was on him, knee in his back and hand on his nape, “I intend to do as I please and there is nothing you can do about it. You should be thankful that the others have no way of getting in here since I’ve locked us in.”

The eagle didn’t plan on giving up so easily so as soon as the ginger let up to do god only knows, Desmond made his move. Catching Shaun off guard, Des was able to get up and run a few feet away. Shaun being ever so cleaver grabbed a hold of an extension cable and pulled causing Desmond to trip.

Giving out a hiss when the fall caused his palm to scratch pretty severely, Desmond’s defenses were down 35%. He rolled onto his back just ask Shaun came over him and grabbed his wrists, “We can do this the easy way, you know. Just cooperate and you won’t receive another injury like this.” Pressing his thumb into the wound, Desmond howled, “Stop! FUCK!”

“Will you behave?” looking down at him, Shaun waited for the response he wanted, “…Fine, shit, just get off.” Grinning now, Hastings gave new options, “Where would you like? Right here behind my desk, on a sleeping bag, on the Animus, perhaps Lucy’s desk? Even my own or on some of the boxes?”

“How about not? I’d rather not do anything.” Golden eyes watched as his hidden blade was removed and tossed aside. Next was the zipper of his hoodie and the clasp of his bag, “Doesn’t lying on this bother you?” Shaun wasn’t expecting an answer and continued on his work.

It was obvious by the lack of movement that he chose to just jump him there on the dirt covered ground behind his work station and only a few feet from his sleeping bag. The elder let out a soft chuckle when his prey let out a small squeak like sound when the skin of his hips were greeted by ghostly kisses from pale fingertips.

Slowly pushing the black eagle graphic tee up until the pads of his thumbs ran over hardening nipples, Shaun was enjoying himself. Desmond’s cheeks had gone red and eyes clenched shut. His abdomen was flexing with every touch in an attempt to reject the soft waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Helping him out of the sleeves of his coat and then the shirt, Shaun went back to assaulting his little bird, this time choosing to nip at the apple and suck on the patch of skin just below. His hands now slid down to the buckle that prevented easy access and worked to rid the block.

With Desmond’s pants now undone, Shaun was able to slip a hand between jeans and undergarments. Grabbing onto his pet’s organ, the master received a shocked moan. That made him chuckle into another bit on the throat.

The feeling of cloth and pressure on his dick was starting to drive him mad. His legs tensed and hands reached up to grab onto Shaun’s arms. The other took this as a sign to take it further and so he did. He was surprised at how wet little Desmond was and how sensitive.

He stopped, to Desmond’s dismay, and pulled his trousers down his thighs, just enough to give Shaun access to what he wanted. Taking this time, he unfastened his own buckle and loosened his slacks. Now continuing the assault on his body, Shaun made sure the other was distracted enough to surprise him.

Desmond’s eyes widened, fingers clenched, and breath hitched with a squeak. He wasn’t entirely sure what just happened and only realized it once he felt it again, “Relax, it’ll help prepare you.” Another finger was inserted and Desmond shook.

Sitting up so he could better work at Mr. Mile’s backside, Shaun was able to look down at him and see the serene look on his face. He was able to get the assassin into the most vulnerable of state in less than twenty minutes; that was a real accomplishment for him.

Every so often Desmond would give a light moan then turn his head to the side to hide his face in the back of his hand, “Ah!” Shaun was just about done with three fingers and prepping himself with a few strokes of his free hand when a call came in on his headset.

It was Lucy and Rebecca demanding to know why the bookcase was locked. Shaun growled and ignored it, “You… might want to clench you jaw… wouldn’t want you biting your tongue off.” He didn’t care if the other two heard as he now positioned the head of his cock at his partner’s entrance.

Desmond was suddenly worried at Shaun’s advice, but did as told as the other took hold of his hips. He let out a scream that was mostly of pleasure and arched his back, tossing his head to the side as he nails dug into the ground.

Shaun grinned as he rocked into his mate and heard the confusion on the other side of the com. Moving to hover over him with a hand on either side of his head, Shaun dipped his head low and whispered, “How does it feel?”

He moaned, his body relaxed as waves of pleasure rippled over him, “H-harder…” Desmond needed to feel Shaun in his core, to have him fuck him so hard his ancestors would feel it, “As you wish…” Shaun purred before slamming into and receiving a satisfied scream from his teammate.

Needing to hold onto something now, Des latched onto Shaun. He held onto the other’s shoulders and panted wantonly into his ear. Shaun held Desmond’s legs up from behind the knee as he bent over him and humped.

“Ah! Shaun!” the brunette cried out and the ginger answered, “yes, Desmond?” he struck his prostate then and Des screamed for him again and again until he climaxed.

As his body started to calm from the excitement, his mind when numb and a hidden secret escaped his lips, “…I love you.”

Eyes wide in shock, Shaun came. Spilling every last bit of his seed into his lover before pulling away, the Englishman stared down at the now napping Assassin. He was puzzled by the peaceful grin on his sleeping face and surprised by the crushed device in his hand.

Now he laughed. Leaning over to wipe sweat from his brow, Shaun whispered, “I love you too” and kissed those scarred lips he dreamed of every night.


End file.
